<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Fade Away by LeastExpected_Archivist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254198">Don't Fade Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist'>LeastExpected_Archivist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, Sex, Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2002-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2002-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:21:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>By Ilye.</p><p></p><p>Second in the "Kindred Spirits" trilogy. Elrond has noticed that something is bothering Legolas, who is slowly falling ill. Only the touch of a certain someone helps. Aragorn/Legolas and Elrond/Glorfindel slash.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf, Elrond Peredhel/Glorfindel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Least Expected</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fading Into Realisation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at <a href="http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected">Least Expected</a>, which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile">Least Expected collection profile</a>.</p><p></p><p>Disclaimers: Not mine, don't sue. Wow, how original was that...<br/>
Author's Note: Takes place after the Quest, mainly in Rivendell. Everything is the same as in the book, save maybe a few things which have happened between Legolas and Aragorn, and were cunningly omitted by Mr. Tolkien (we grovel at your feet, sir!) There will be slash in later scenes, with a good deal of angst and lemon thrown in for good measure; I know how you guys love it! Right, on with the story... </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
"Excuse me." He pushed away his filled plate and slipped through the doorway into the hall before his host had chance to prevent him. 

</p>
<p>
Elrond sighed. He had not seen Legolas eat for three days, and it was beginning to show in the already pale complexion of the Elf. He stood up without a word and followed the Elf, leaving Glorfindel mid-way through his sentence. 

</p>
<p>
"Legolas," he called. The Elf appeared not to hear; he was lost in his thoughts and glided along the passageway towards his chambers in a trance. Elrond called his name again, but it seemed that Legolas was too absorbed in his dreams to hear. The Elf reached his chambers, turned the doorknob, and entered the room. He turned to close the door, but was startled out of his musings to see the Lord of Imladris standing in the way. 

</p>
<p>
He jumped. "Elrond!" he gasped. "Do not creep up behind me like that; you alarmed me." 

</p>
<p>
Elrond's expression was grave. "I could hardly call it creeping up behind you, Prince of Mirkwood. I followed you out of the dining room, and have called your name four times between there and here." Legolas turned his eyes to the floor. "There is something bothering you, Legolas. You have not eaten for three days. You are unusually quiet; I have hardly heard you laugh all week, and you have not sung at all. Will you not tell me what ails you?" 

</p>
<p>
Legolas turned his large, sapphire eyes to meet those of the half-Elven. "It is nothing," he said quietly. 

</p>
<p>
Elrond knew that it was not nothing. He stepped inside the door and closed it, motioning for Legolas to sit on the bed for it looked, from the way he was swaying gently, as though he was having trouble staying on his feet. Legolas did so gladly. Elrond drew over a chair and sat opposite the Elf, returning the sorrowful look in his eyes. Legolas looked away quickly. 

</p>
<p>
"You should eat, Legolas, you need to keep up your strength." 

</p>
<p>
"I am not hungry." 

</p>
<p>
"Is there nothing I can entice you with? You look drawn, and if something is affecting you then you will need the nourishment to combat it. Perhaps some fruit and bread - something simple." 

</p>
<p>
Legolas agreed with a slight incline of his head. Elrond strode to the door and gave his orders to the Elf who happened to be passing outside. He then turned back to Legolas and sat back down, lifting his chin gently with his fingers. "Look at me, Legolas." 

</p>
<p>
The Elf lifted his eyes to the half-Elven's and suffered the searching look given to him. Elrond was once again surprised by the way in which he was struck by the other's beauty: the fathomless blue eyes into which he stared, uncharacteristically impossible to read; the waist-length hair, like threads of gold, which was braided back from his face into those customary for the Royalty of Mirkwood; the cream skin revealed by it and the face which, although unusually lean, still held the glow of a thousand candles and the grace bestowed only on a member of the Firstborn. 

</p>
<p>
Elrond reached out to embrace the Elf's shoulders, and felt the taught, tensed muscles under the archer's fine, smooth skin covered by his dark green tunic. He sighed again. "Please confide in me, Legolas. You have not been yourself since you returned here from Mirkwood for the Reunion of the Fellowship. I am worried about you; I care about you; let me help you." 

</p>
<p>
Legolas turned his azure eyes to the stone floor yet again. "I am tired," he murmured through pinched lips. "Maybe I will feel better after spending some time relaxing here; Imladris is well known for it's healing influences, after all." 

</p>
<p>
At that moment there came a knock on the door. Elrond rose to answer it and found himself face to face with a concerned Glorfindel, holding a plate of food. He frowned. 

</p>
<p>
"Did I summon you?" He murmured irritably, careful not to alert Legolas to the exchange with the Elf-lord . 

</p>
<p>
"No, it was just that...." 

</p>
<p>
"Return to the dining hall and wait there. I will deal with you later," hissed Elrond and firmly shut the door in Glorfindel's face. He turned to Legolas, anxious lest he had noticed the hurried dialogue between them; he need not have worried. The blond Elf once again held a vacant expression on his face, and his eyes had glossed over and deepened to the extent that Elrond wondered if he had actually fallen asleep sitting up. He called the Elf's name gently, and touched him lightly on the shoulder. Legolas gasped and jumped, startled out of his reflections once again. 

</p>
<p>
"Here, Legolas, your food has arrived." Elrond handed the ornately decorated plate into the slender hand; it's owner immediately started inspecting the designs of birds and trees on it, before delicately selecting a grape and placing it into his mouth, chewing slowly and thoughtfully. The dark-haired half-Elven studied the other's actions. His trained eyes deduced that Legolas was, indeed, tired; however that was not the whole story. There was something else troubling him, but he could not quite detect what it was. Legolas tore off a piece of bread and absentmindedly placed that into his mouth, too. He looked up questioningly at Elrond, perceiving the half-Elven's gaze on the top of his head once more. 

</p>
<p>
"Perhaps it is just tiredness." Elrond gave Legolas the benefit of the doubt. "I suggest you finish eating and go to bed. Sleep late; I do not want to see you out of bed before eleven o'clock at the earliest." His features were solemn, but a twinkle could be seen in his eyes. "Or I shall see to it personally that you are drugged and tied hand and foot to this bed!" 

</p>
<p>
Legolas looked up in alarm, but saw the gleam in Elrond's dark eyes and allowed himself a small, uneasy smile. "Fear not, my Lord, I do not wish to have my dignity removed in such a manner!" He jested. 

</p>
<p>
Elrond smiled himself for the first time since he had left the dining hall. Although not completely himself, this was more like the Legolas he knew. "I do not doubt it." He turned towards the door, before remembering something else he needed to say. "I am sure you will want to be well rested so that you can greet Aragorn and Arwen upon their return tomorrow. They are due to arrive at about two o'clock. Sleep well." He closed the door just in time to miss Legolas sitting up dead straight and the widening of his large, round, sapphire eyes at the mention of Aragorn's name, and followed the passageway back towards the now empty dining halls where Glorfindel was waiting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Contemplation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
Glorfindel sat alone at a table in the deserted dining hall, toying with a fork which had not yet been cleared away. He started when he noticed Elrond standing over him, and stood, paying respects to the seemingly irate Lord of Imladris. "I am sorry, my Lord," he began softly. "I did not know, and when you left your dinner mid-conversation, I thought...." 

</p>
<p>
"Oh be quiet, it is not that," snapped Elrond. 

</p>
<p>
Glorfindel looked confused. "My lord..?" 

</p>
<p>
Elrond looked up to see the pained expression in the midnight-blue eyes of the golden-haired Elven lord, his brow twisted in bemusement. "I am sorry, Glorfindel, I am not angry with you." He sighed audibly. Glorfindel looked at him encouragingly. "I am just worried about Legolas. There is something not quite right about him; he claims it to be nothing more than exhaustion, but he seems...I do not know..." 

</p>
<p>
Glorfindel nodded silently. He knew, as usual, what the dark-haired figure in front of him meant to say. "Yes, I have noticed something too. He seems listless; it is as if he is, well, starting to fade." He regarded Elrond carefully; the Lord of Imladris was tense through his shoulders and wore a weary expression. 

</p>
<p>
Elrond agreed. "If I did not know better, I would say that he is affected by some form of grief, although I do not know of any such event which would have affected him so. Maybe I should ask Thranduil, for if it is I need to know soon so that something can be done about it." His shoulders slumped and he placed his elbows on the table in front of him, resting his head in his hands. 

</p>
<p>
Glorfindel moved to the other side of the table so that he was positioned behind Elrond, and started to lightly rub his tense shoulders; at this Elrond started to relax. It was hard work keeping sharp eyes on such guarded Elves, he thought. He was suddenly alerted to the fact that he was still hungry by an impatient growl of his stomach. Glorfindel picked up on it immediately, and let his hands rest where they lay on the half-Elven's shoulders. 

</p>
<p>
"Are you still hungry, Elrond? You hardly ate tonight; you left early to see to Legolas. I can arrange something to be fetched from the kitchens, if you wish, for there was plenty left over tonight." 

</p>
<p>
Elrond was stirred slightly by the thought of food; he had not realised how hungry he truly was. He lifted his head from his hands and leaned into the back of the chair. Glorfindel's hands slipped down to his chest, but made no effort to remove them. "Mmm, yes, I think that is just what I need. I would be most grateful..." 

</p>
<p>
Glorfindel left him not time to finish, but motioned to a member of the kitchen staff who was walking past the door with his right hand, before letting it slip back to its previous position. The Elf outside the door understood, and turned back towards the kitchens. Elrond leaned his head back against Glorfindel's chest and briefly closed his eyes. "Legolas says that he is tired, and I confess to feeling the same. It has been a long day, and lively hobbits who need constant watching can easily drain the energy of an old half-Elf!" He opened his eyes, and Glorfindel could see a gleam of humour lurking within the depths. 

</p>
<p>
"What remedy did you suggest to Legolas, my lord?" he asked gravely. 

</p>
<p>
Elrond did not catch the similar gleam returned in Glorfindel's eyes. "I suggested that he finished eating and went to bed immediately; I also stated that he should sleep late and I did not want to see him up and about before eleven o'clock at the earliest." 

</p>
<p>
The golden-haired Elf standing behind the dark half-Elf feigned bewilderment. "But my Lord, you know what the Prince of Mirkwood is like; he rises with the sun and has never been known to sleep after eight o'clock at the very latest." 

</p>
<p>
"I do know that, indeed. That is why I told him that I would see to it personally that he was drugged and bound hand and foot, should he set foot on the floor before that time." 

</p>
<p>
"In that case maybe I should adopt similar methods, since you are much the same and no doubt will wish to see that Imladris is perfect for the return of Arwen and Aragorn tomorrow..." mused Glorfindel quietly, now finding it impossible to keep a smirk from his features. "Hold on, I think I have a silk scarf in my pocket..." 

</p>
<p>
"Don't you dare!" growled Elrond, grimacing as he realised that he had led himself directly into the trap. 

</p>
<p>
"Oh, do you feel that strongly about it?" inquired the flaxen-haired beauty innocently. He leaned closer to the Lord of Imladris, so that his breath brushed against Elrond's slightly blunted ear, and whispered, "Then perhaps I should consider other methods of keeping you to your bed past a certain hour of the day..." He flicked his tongue out so that it just caught the tip of the almond-shaped ear, and Elrond shuddered involuntarily at the unexpected pleasure drawn from such a simple touch. 

</p>
<p>
He turned his head so that he was able to look the precocious Elven-lord directly in the depths of his deep-blue eyes, when they were both awoken from their jests by the heavy footsteps of the cook returning with a plate of food for Elrond. Both looked up sheepishly, and whilst Elrond focused his gaze on the polished marble floor, trying not to smirk, Glorfindel merely glanced directly at the cook and shot her an unashamed, lopsided grin. She handed the plate to him, and then left hurriedly, wondering if she was able to trust her eyes any longer. 

</p>
<p>
Elrond raised his gaze from the floor and lifted it to Glorfindel instead, before he felt his spirits lift and both Elves broke out into a fit of giggles. Glorfindel was the first to recover his composure, and eyed the food. 

</p>
<p>
"Let us not forget what your first order was, before we get carried away with methods of keeping you confined to your bed," he said simply, selecting a strawberry from the dish and bringing it to Elrond's lips. Elrond looked at him quizzically, before deigning to open his mouth and let Glorfindel feed him the red fruit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sleepless Reflections</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
Legolas, meanwhile, regarded the plate of food in his hands disinterestedly as his eyes danced with emotion and a peculiar range of expressions crossed his features, before setting it to the ground at his feet. He sighed and stood up to change his clothes, not intending to break his promise to Elrond - for the time being, anyway. An Elven Prince should never be seen to lose his dignity, after all, and a hefty dose of sleeping powder before being bound hand and foot to his bed was a poor way to set about keeping it! His lips twitched into a faint smile, before twisting into a frown as he sat back down, recalling Elrond's last words before he left. He considered them for a few moments, then stood up once more and crossed the room to the wardrobe. 

</p>
<p>
The tall, blond archer undressed, removing his dark green tunic and leggings and grey shirt and boots, being attired in the official colours of Mirkwood. He selected a long white sleeping robe with elaborate stitching and long sleeves, slipped it over his head, and returned to his bed, the end of the robe trailing behind him on the cold stone floor, snuffing out the candles lighting the room en route. 

</p>
<p>
Peeling back the soft silk covers, the Elf slowly slipped inside them and drew them back over his firm chest. He focused his eyes on the ceiling and neatly folded his hands over his stomach, but his eyes did not take on the vacant expression usual to Elves when thy slept. Try as he might, he could not forget the words which Elrond had spoken before leaving his chambers, and tossed and turned in vain attempts to become more comfortable. 

</p>
<p>
He had automatically assumed that Aragorn's absence on his arrival in Imladris had meant that he would not be attending the reunion of the Fellowship. He had not had contact with Aragorn since they last parted in Gondor on the completion of the Quest two years earlier, so had no way of knowing whether he was attending or not. On his arrival and discovery that Aragorn was not present, he had supposed that he now had too many kingly duties to allow him to attend the reunion; all four Halflings had arrived two weeks previously, closely followed by Gimli and then Mithrandir a few days later. 

</p>
<p>
Legolas had been the last to turn up. He had felt to embarrassed to ask, lest the dark eyes of the half-Elven Lord of Imladris see through him and read precisely what he was thinking, so had simply remained quiet and withdrawn in the hope that Aragorn would, eventually appear. But as the days dragged on the hope faded and the beautiful Prince increasingly shrank back into himself, finding a decrease in his appetite and natural vivacity, and interacted with the other remaining members of the Fellowship less and less. He had only truly been made aware of his condition when Elrond had faced him earlier, and he now reflected on this change in himself. 

</p>
<p>
He did not want Elrond to fret over him, so had told the half-Elven that he was merely tired; this was, in part, true. He felt drained and perpetually lethargic, and had done, truth be told, for a good while now. However, there was something else which he could not quite place his finger on. It was almost as if he could sense a very faint nagging feeling behind his breastbone, but when he tried to focus on it, it vanished, leaving him in two minds as to whether he was imagining it or not. 

</p>
<p>
Suddenly the Elf sat up and shook his blond head to clear it, making him realise that he had been in such a hurry to follow Elrond's orders that he had forgotten to undo his braids. Nimble fingers danced up the plaits, loosening them and combing them through, until his long, glistening hair hung over his face. He sighed again; there was no use in lying in bed trying to sleep; and went to stand, brushing his hair aside and tucking it behind his ears. As he lowered his feet to the floor, he heard a clatter and felt soft wetness surround his left foot. He groaned, having forgotten the half-eaten dish of food lying next to the bed, and hopped over to the washstand in the corner where he used a towel to remove the sticky fruit from between his toes. 

</p>
<p>
Placing his left foot back on the ground, the tall blond figure stood for a few seconds, contemplating what to do next. Although tired - and something else besides - he still shone faintly in the darkness of the bedroom, radiating a soft glow from his pale skin, and his waist-length hair flowed around and down his shoulders. He turned back to the bed, but quickly decided against that idea; he knew that he was not going to be able to sleep tonight, whatever Elrond threatened to do to him, since the combined anxiety of anticipation and dread of the arrival of the King of Gondor was weighing a little too heavily on his mind. As he turned his glance away from the bed to look around the room, the white dish and the food scattered around it caught his attention, closely followed by the weak, sweet smell of crushed fruit still emitting from his left foot. 

</p>
<p>
He needed only to consider the notion momentarily; surely if he went to find Elrond, claiming to be hungry, Elrond would insist on remaining with him and talking with him - providing he did not tie him up on sight, he thought wryly. Perhaps he could learn more about Aragorn and Arwen's imminent arrival, along with any other interesting news, since the Lord of Imladris was bound to have had contact with his daughter and new son-in-law in the past two years, even if their best friend had not. He strode purposefully towards the door. 

</p>
<p>
Turning into the passageway towards the dining hall, Legolas realised that it must have been later than he had anticipated; everything was unusually quiet and confusingly dark, and not a single person could be seen. The large grandfather clock on his left attracted his attention, and he was astonished to learn that it was already well past midnight. Had he really been lying there thinking for that long? he mused, nearly slipping back into his previous thought pattern. 

</p>
<p>
Fortunately a loud rumble emanating from his stomach drew him back to reality, and he realised that he actually was hungry. He looked around, frowning and trying to remember which direction the kitchens were in, since he had not paid much attention to such details since his arrival, and finally set off in one direction which looked vaguely familiar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Caught Red Footed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
Elrond made sure to close the door quietly but firmly behind him and crept off in the direction of the kitchens, treading exceedingly lightly even for an Elf, lest he should wake anyone at such an ungodly hour. He smirked inwardly to himself as he followed the well-trodden passageways, clad solely in his sleeping robes, only to stop dead at the sight he saw before him. 

</p>
<p>
Legolas had apparently slipped back into his earlier train of thought, betrayed by the glaze over his cerulean eyes and the vacant, serene expression upon his face. He was wandering randomly along the passage, not knowing or concentrating on where he was heading; he held himself tall and erect and his long white robe trailed behind him to give the impression that he was floating rather that walking. His long golden hair shimmered in the moonlight coming though one of the skylights in the corridor, flowing and fluttering around and over his strong, firm shoulders and chest. His faultless, pale skin still radiated that soft glow, which was offset by the crisp white and fine Elven handiwork of the robe that he wore. 

</p>
<p>
Elrond gaped silently; for a minute he thought that he had seen an apparition, before he reprimanded himself that such things were nonsensical and most certainly did not appear in the middle of a corridor in Imladris! He shook his head and, after scrutinizing the figure as closely as possibly from the distance at which he stood, he was not able to suppress a loud gasp when he recognized it to be the Prince of Mirkwood. It was not, however, loud enough to rouse Legolas from his trance-like state, but Elrond was not in the least surprised by this. It had taken several tries to catch his attention the last time, only a few hours before; now Legolas would be even more exhausted, Elrond mused, knowing that Legolas would not have slept. In fact...he peered closer at the blond Elf's face, which was set into a dream-like trance - almost as he was asleep. Elrond's mouth tightened and his mouth tensed. Legolas was sleepwalking. He knew better than to wake a sleepwalker, so instead merely stood where he was as the Elf glided gracefully past. The half-Elven could not help standing bewitched by the beauty of the Prince, his guards let down and his true beauty and emotions allowed to flow without the restrictions of consciousness. 

</p>
<p>
The dark-haired outline gazed, awestruck, at the exquisiteness of the blond, before he caught and checked himself. Now was not the time to be lusting after troubled Princes, he scolded himself...his thoughts wandered elsewhere and he smirked, remembering the other reason... 

</p>
<p>
He shook himself again; what was wrong with him tonight? he chided. He had other problems to see to. He glanced down the corridor to where Legolas had wandered and began to follow him, cautious not to give reason for the blond Elf to be unnecessarily disturbed. Although Legolas did not know it, he was drifting towards the kitchens. 

</p>
<p>
The staff had forgotten to put out the lamps in the kitchens; as Legolas walked through the heavy door, held open for him by Elrond, he was awakened by the change in light intensity and his eyes suddenly focused and deepened. He gradually became aware of his surroundings as he returned to consciousness, and began to glance around, murmuring quietly. 

</p>
<p>
"Where am I? How did I get here? Have I...what have I..." 

</p>
<p>
"Legolas," breathed Elrond gently, so as not to startle the golden-haired Elf who did not know that the Lord of Imladris was standing behind him. 

</p>
<p>
Legolas' head snapped round, his azure eyes wide with astonishment and confusion. They softened as he recognised Elrond, and his tense shoulders loosened slightly. 

</p>
<p>
"Elrond, I..." he began weakly. "I am sorry, I do not know..." 

</p>
<p>
The dark-haired Elven Lord walked forwards to hold the blond's shoulder, who was swaying unsteadily again. "Ssh, Legolas, do not worry. Come and sit down." He steered him towards the large, solid wooden table and drew out a chair into which Legolas sank down gratefully. The younger Elf looked up dejectedly at his elder. 

</p>
<p>
"What...I...how did I...what are we doing here?" he mumbled, shaking his head slowly, trying to clear it. The whole situation was all so confusing to him. 

</p>
<p>
"I was on my way to the kitchens to get some food..." Elrond trailed off and cleared his throat, looking rather embarrassed, but Legolas did not notice the subtle flush rising to the half-Elven's neck and cheeks. "So was I," he replied. "I was hungry, and I stepped in the last dish..." 

</p>
<p>
Elrond looked slightly baffled, but did not question that point further. "I came round a corner and saw you walking along in a trance; at first I thought you were an apparition, but closer inspection revealed that you were sleepwalking." 

</p>
<p>
Relief flooded Legolas' face. "That explains it all; I am glad." 

</p>
<p>
Elrond, however, glanced at him sharply. "No, Legolas, it does not explain anything at all. I am sure I do not need to point out to you that Elves who are merely tired do not stray from their beds in the middle of the night; they sleep. There must be something troubling you, for Elves do not sleepwalk unless there is a matter pressing heavily on their minds. Please, Legolas, tell me what worries you." He looked imploringly into the blue eyes of the Elven archer, who exhaled heavily. 

</p>
<p>
"To be honest, Elrond, I know not. I truthfully did think that I was simply tired, as I told you earlier, but now I have my doubts even as you do." 

</p>
<p>
The Lord of Imladris gazed evenly at the other sitting opposite him, prompting a further response. "There has been something, though. I cannot quite put my finger on it...it is a very faint nagging sensation here," he placed his hand delicately over his sternum, "But until now I have thought that I was imagining it, because every time I focused on it, it would just vanish." He finished abruptly and returned the now concerned look of Elrond's with a perplexed glance of his own. 

</p>
<p>
Elrond was silent for a minute as he weighed up the evidence. He had a slight suspicion as to what was affecting Legolas, but he needed confirmation; besides, now was not the time to tell the Elf, considering the already bewildered state that had been brought upon him that night. He decided to change the subject. 

</p>
<p>
"You said that you were on your way to the kitchens when you fell asleep, Legolas. Are you hungry?" Elrond spoke lightly, glad that the Prince was at least showing signs of an improved appetite if nothing else. 

</p>
<p>
"Yes, I was...am," responded the Elf. "May I have something to eat, please?" 

</p>
<p>
"Of course!" Elrond was surprised at the meek comment from the Prince. "You know that you are to make yourself perfectly at home in Imladris; behave as you would back in Mirkwood. However, since I am here, what can I get you?" 

</p>
<p>
Legolas looked up. "Surprise me!" he smiled. 

</p>
<p>
Elrond returned the smile, and, standing, busied himself in the search for food with which to entice the Prince. A thought returned to him. "What did you say before about standing in the last dish?" he enquired. 

</p>
<p>
Legolas looked up from the floor yet again. "Oh, yes. I could not sleep, and as I went to rise I stepped in the dish." He smiled wryly into the dark eyes that had turned to watch him, and lifted his left foot to show the fair skin stained various colours from the deep berry juices. "I washed, but smelled the juices and realised I was hungry, so I came to find something, someone." He paused. "I did not realise how late it was; I got lost. I hope I did not wake you." 

</p>
<p>
Elrond crossed back over to the wide table and drew his chair back towards himself, the subtle flush returning to his neck and cheeks. "No, no, Legolas," he said distractedly. "I was - er - hungry too." He set the food in front of the flaxen-haired Elf and sat down opposite him. The Elf regarded the food impassively, before slowly picking at it. Now that he was here with Elrond, as he had wanted to be earlier back in his chambers, he could not bring himself to ask about Aragorn. Instead he busied himself with eating, waiting to let Elrond make the first move. 

</p>
<p>
"I assume you will be looking forwards to seeing Aragorn when he arrives tomorrow; you were such close friends," said Elrond gently, trying to extract a response from Legolas. He nodded, thankful for his mouthful of food preventing him from speaking immediately. 

</p>
<p>
"Yes," he answered slowly, wording his response with caution. "We have not had contact for many months; I should be glad to see him. As you will be to see Arwen, no doubt," he added hastily, feeling Elrond's examining gaze upon him and suddenly feeling the need to change the subject. 

</p>
<p>
Elrond's eyes twinkled in both joy and sadness at the mention of his beloved daughter who had given up her immortality to be with the Man whom she loved. "Indeed, for what sort of father would not wish to see his child at any chance he gets?" It was now time for the half-Elven's eyes to gloss over momentarily, and Legolas fell to studying the wafer that he had selected from his plate. Silence fell over the pair. 

</p>
<p>
Both were startled out of their thoughts as quickly as they had descended into them, however, by loud footsteps falling outside the kitchen door. They glanced up as it creaked open, to reveal Glorfindel standing with nothing but a fine white bed sheet wrapped around his waist, unbraided golden hair tumbling to his shoulders and his own blue-grey eyes gleaming mischievously. He did not appear to notice Legolas sitting at the table. 

</p>
<p>
"Come, now, my Lord," he jested. "If there is no cream available, I am sure that something similar will work just as well!" 

</p>
<p>
Legolas gaped at Elrond, who groaned and hid his head in his hands.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Miscommunications</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
Glorfindel wondered at Elrond's reaction to his words - the Lord of Imladris had been so keen when he had left for the kitchens - before perceiving a soft chuckling from his left. He closed his eyes and shifted so that he was facing the sound. He slowly opened his eyes, wincing in foresight of what he might see, and groaned as Elrond had when he saw the Prince of Mirkwood sitting at the table. Legolas saw the expression on the face of the other golden-haired Elf-Lord, grinned, and turned back to Elrond who was, by now, slumping on the table with his head hidden in his arms. At this the blond archer could do nothing but break into fits of giggles, his peals of silvery laughter reverberating through the kitchen. 

</p>
<p>
Elrond looked up at Legolas on hearing the laughter and smiled as best he could in such a situation, for it was the first time he had heard the Elf laugh genuinely since his arrival at Imladris over a week ago. He glanced back at Glorfindel, who had pulled up a chair of his own lest his knees give way beneath him, and was leaning heavily against the back of it with distress covering his handsome features. Elrond glared viciously at him - this was going to be difficult to sort out - but his head snapped round when he heard a thud as Legolas fell off his chair. 

</p>
<p>
This, however, did nothing to sober the sniggering Elf; in fact it only served to heighten his amusement as he rolled helplessly on the floor, arms clutching his stomach, powerless to control the laughs emitting from his throat. 

</p>
<p>
Glorfindel stood up to see what was occurring on the other side of the table, before glancing at Elrond, whose lips were turning up at the corners despite his vain attempts to keep them set in a thin line of disapproval. Elrond looked back up at Glorfindel and caught his eye; both read the same mixed expression of shock, amusement, bewilderment and ever-decreasing self- control on the other's face, and could not help but break out chuckling softly at the impossible scene lying in front of them. 

</p>
<p>
Eventually all three Elves managed to regain control of their emotions and stopped laughing. Legolas stood up unhurriedly, still smirking faintly at the other two bemused figures sat at the table opposite him, and shook his head before resuming his place in front of them. He rubbed his right wrist and frowned slightly as he lowered himself into the chair, flexing it slowly. He grimaced; he must have landed awkwardly when he fell off his chair, but was too overcome by his fits of giggles to notice at the time. 

</p>
<p>
Elrond noticed Legolas' scowl and tenderly reached out to take the wrist in his hand. He manipulated the wrist gently, noting when the golden-haired Elf's features twisted slightly in pain. 

</p>
<p>
"It is not broken, Legolas, but it will need binding," he stated matter-of- factly, thanking the Valar for something to take the focus from Glorfindel and himself for the time being. "My equipment is in my chambers; if you would follow me..." He went to stand, but at this both blond Elves were completely incapable of suppressing a loud snort each. The dark half-Elven merely raised an eyebrow in question. 

</p>
<p>
"My Lord, I would not recommend..." began Glorfindel weakly. Elrond brushed his comment aside with a sweep of his hand. 

</p>
<p>
"Legolas' wrist needs binding, Glorfindel, and as I said my equipment is in my room. Do you have any other suggestions?" 

</p>
<p>
Before Glorfindel could open his mouth to reply, Legolas cut in with a wicked glint in his eyes, unseen by Elrond. "Come, Elrond, pay no heed. I will follow you to your chambers so you can see to my wrist." He glanced slyly at Glorfindel; both fair-haired Elves had obviously picked up on something that the dark-haired had not. 

</p>
<p>
Without a further word the Lord of Imladris rose and walked out of the door, closely followed by Legolas, leaving Glorfindel still sitting at the table, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. He sighed and passed his hands over his face, before jumping up and sprinting lightly after the two others. 

</p>
<p>
Elrond and Legolas wound their way along the passageways to a little-used corridor which led to Elrond's private chambers. Glorfindel followed them anxiously, wringing his hands as best he could whilst still keeping the bed sheet wrapped around his middle. He closed his eyes and held his breath as Elrond placed his hand on the door-handle and turned it, slowly opening the door. His face contorted as Elrond groaned loudly once more, obviously having forgotten something. 

</p>
<p>
The dark-haired half-Elven barely managed to recover his senses in time to whip round and clamp a hand firmly over Legolas' mouth just as he broke into fits of uncontrollable laughter for a second time. His shoulders shook with silent giggles, and he had to lean against the doorframe to prevent himself from colliding with the floor again; Elrond's hand was still tightly secured across his lips so as to avoid waking anyone in the surrounding rooms. Glorfindel merely sighed and sank down the wall until he was sitting on the floor.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Continued in chapter 6...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>